Self Indulgence
by Vodka21
Summary: Money, sex and power is important in this life. Nothing else matters. This is an AU with some OOCness.


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me.**

()

()

()

Orihime paced around nervously in her white silk robe waiting for someone to arrive. She'd been staying at an upscale hotel in downtown Tokyo. It had a flat screen TV, a balcony, an open concept kitchen and a door that separates the living from the bedroom. The orange haired lady wasn't on a business trip but a personal trip. She wanted to come back to her home country of Japan after living in New York for a year. Her family owned a big chain of hotels. She was just a spoiled rich kid that never worked a day in her life. She only spent money.

The lady looked at her clock to check the time once again. "Only fifteen more minutes." She said trying to calm herself. She opened up a bottle of expensive champagne before pouring it in two separate glasses. Orihime went through two more glasses. The red head knew what she was about to do was wrong. So much so that she wouldn't tell a soul. They'll think she's a disgusting terrible human being. But, that didn't matter now because she was lonely.

"Five minutes left. What should I do?" She looked in the mirror to check her appearance. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun. It seemed better if she wore no make up.

"I look good as usual." She smiled lightly and twirled around playful admiring herself.

Her heart stopped when she heard someone knock at the door and snapped out of her dream world. She opened the door slowly to meet a tall guy with light orange hair that barely fell down to his shoulders. He was dressed semi casual with a black jacket.

The man smiled at her confidently. "Inoue Orihime?"

"Um. Yes I am. Come inside." She stuttered.

He went in placing his jacket on the couch. "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. This a pretty fancy room you got here." The man explained as he scoped out the room. He could tell she was rich. No person could afford to stay here without having a lot of money.

"Thanks. Would you like some champagne?"

"No, that's not what I want." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered seductively in her ear. She gasped in surprise when she saw his reflection in the mirror. A mischievous smirk graced his face. Her heart began to beat rapidly from their closeness. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I-I want-" She gulped nervously unable to finish her sentence. It was getting hard for her to breathe.

Kurosaki began to kissing her neck gently. He moved his hands down to the knot that held her robe together. "You want what? You have to tell me." The man hoped she would answer already. It's not that often whenever he found a client he was greatly attracted to. Sure most of the women were fairly attractive. But, this lady was different. He didn't understand why. He'd usually wait for the women to make the first move. What was wrong with him?

Ichigo gave her a chance to respond. She never said a word. He could tell she enjoyed it when her head fell back with eyes closed leaning on his shoulder. "Gentle or rough? Tell me now or I'll choose for you." He asked impatiently. "Or are you a virgin?"

Orihime turned her head around to face him. "I am no virgin, Sir." The lady defended.

"Then why didn't you answer my other questions? You seem very bold all of a sudden."

"All of a sudden? What did you ask me?"

"You know damn-. Never mind." He barely managed to keep his temper from flaring. His anger disappeared when he saw a light blush across her cheeks. It was almost cute. Ichigo began to untie her robe that eventually fell to the floor. He admired her half naked body. She wore a turquoise lace bra and a lace thong to match. The blonde quickly discarded his black button shirt. "You look damn good." He wrapped his arms around her slender waist once more consciously grinding his erection to her soft bottom. He groaned in pleasure. Large hands gently caressed her sex over the cloth covering it. It felt so good to her that she didn't want him to stop. A low moan escaped from her lips. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

She placed her hand over his hand that gave her so much pleasure. "Please, don't stop." She wined

"I must be doing something right." Kurosaki placed his free hand on one of her generous breasts, squeezing it tightly. He started to get frustrated. He wanted her to be completely naked. The impatient man unclasped her bra without any effort and removing her thong with it.

"Kiss me." Orihime cried desperately. He turned her around before capturing her soft lips. The kiss lasted for almost a minute. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands squeezed her ass tightly. Ichigo hissed in pleasure. Inoue fingers clumsily fumbled over his belt buckle. Ichigo broke the kiss for air.

"Let me take off my shoes." He threw his shoes and socks across the room. She waited for him to finish. The red haired lady started kissing his chiseled chest and letting her hands roam free over his arms. Orihime's lips traveled down to his navel.

"I thought you were going to undo my pants?" He stated playfully unfastening his pants.

"I got distracted." She bit her lip in anticipation. The red head sat at the edge of the bed waiting for him to join her. Kurosaki stalked over her making her scoot back on her bed. He pressed his lips against hers once again. It became a challenge to catch their breaths. She gently bit his lower lip.

"You're a naughty girl, huh?"

She allowed his lips to travel down to her erect nipple circling his tongue around it before moving to the other. "Please, no more."

"What? Why do you want me to stop? I thought we were enjoying ourselves." His brown eyes stared into her gray ones. Orihime twiddled her fingers nervously.

"I um. I don't want to do this anymore. I want . . ."

"Huh?" He was more confused now.

"No more foreplay." The lady held her head down embarrassed by her boldness. An evil smirk crossed his face. She was too ashamed to look at him.

"There's nothing to feel ashamed about. Are you on the pill?"

"Yes I am."

He parted her legs placing them around his waist before entering her. Her nails dug into his broad back. "This is what you wanted? Dirty girl? Mmm." He moaned.

"Yes." She replied.

He quickened his pace pounding in and out of her roughly like an animal. "YES YES YES." She shouted repeatedly.

"YOU LIKE BEING FUCKED LIKE A WHORE?" Ichigo yelled.

"AHH!"

"Shit. I LOVE YOUR . . . DAMN." He was unable to form more words. The pleasure was too great for them to care about anything else. Kurosaki's pace grew quicker and more desperate than before. Inoue thrust her hips upwards into his. The pair climaxed. The man collapsed on top of her. "That . . . was nice." He tried to steady his breathing like her.

"Yes it was."

Mister Kurosaki flipped the unsuspected lady over when she attempted to crawl out of bed. "I'm not done with you yet." His tone made her shiver. He plunged into her roughly without any warning grabbing hold of her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Fucking you properly." She could hear the pride in his tone. "You're not as innocent as you appear to be, princess."

"And, your mouth is more filthy than I thought." Orihime laughed. She latched her hands tightly into the sheets.

"The same can be said about you." He slapped her ass hard a few times.

"Ouch. That really hurts." The lady complained. Her lust overrode the pain. Her moans grew louder with each thrust.

"Don't be such a cry baby. You want me to bang you like a cave man. That's what so called good girls like you really enjoy." Ichigo grabbed her soaking core tighter pulling her closer to his manhood. "DAMN IT. I'M GETTING CLOSE. SAY MY NAME, DIRTY SLUT."

"ICHIGO."

"SAY IT AGAIN."

"ICHIGOOOO!" She yelled loudly. His thrusts were so rough that it hurt her a bit.

" . . . THAT'S RIGHT . . . BITCH." He came violently inside the red haired beauty. Her orgasm came soon after. His body fell limp on her back. They were finally able to breathe normally again. She flopped down on the mattress from exhaustion.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before I go?" He dragged himself out of bed.

"No, I don't mind at all." She answered shyly.

Mister Kurosaki went in the bathroom to wash up. Orihime waited patiently for him to return. She enjoyed his company. Anybody's company would be fine. It didn't really matter who it was, well most of the time. The gentle lady knew he was a decent person despite his profession. And, what she did wasn't exactly honorable either.

_In a matter of minutes he would be gone forever. I probably won't see him again._ She thought sadly hugging the sheets around her body. The lady walked over to the table to pour herself another glass of champagne. Orihime's buzz was already wearing off. She needed to drink more. "I should order another bottle. Or maybe get wine instead." She ordered two more bottles. The orange haired lady finished the whole bottle.

"What's taking him so long in the bathroom?" Inoue attempted to walk over to the restroom but failed. She trampled over her own feet and fell to the floor. She laughed at herself for being clumsy. Ichigo walked out quickly with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you alright? I heard you fall. Did you hurt yourself?" He sounded genuinely concerned. He helped her get back on her feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the help." They heard someone knock on the door. "That must be room service."

"I'll get it. You need to sit down." The server brought in two bottles like she ordered. Ichigo frowned a bit when he saw it. He didn't want to get too attached to his client. He can't allow himself to care. The man was only doing this to make a decent living. After being alone for so many years with no parental guidance. This was one of the easiest ways to get money. It was better than being a two bit prostitute on the streets like when he first started to an upscale prostitute with wealthy clients.

Orihime rushed to the bathroom. She really had to go. He was completely dressed once she returned.

"You can pay me and I'll be on my way."

His response made her sad. She knew he was only doing his job. But, it was so painful. She would be alone once again. Inoue tried to snap herself out of that negative train of thought and took her wallet out of her purse. She handed over $5,000. "Here you go." Orihime held her head down unable to look him in the eyes. Her thoughts of being alone quickly overwhelmed her emotions.

A part of him wanted to comfort her. Her current actions made him feel uneasy. He could tell she was lonely like him. The look in her eyes when she greeted him said it all. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tears welled down her pretty face. "I-. Can you stay here with me for tonight? I'll pay you extra. Just stay here, please." Her voice cracked slightly from crying.

It wasn't his job to comfort his clients. Ichigo knew if he stayed it'll all be over. He would get attached to this poor woman. If he left now he could avoid forming a meaningful bond with her. It didn't matter if she paid him extra to stay. The orange haired man would've left anyway.

"I can't stay. I need to go now." Kurosaki replied quickly. He took the money and left without looking back. Deep down he knew he'd feel guilty about but it'll pass.

()

()

()

**A/N: I know Orihime and Ichigo are OOC in this story. I wanted to do something a bit different than my other fanfics. I know I still need work on my lemon. Let me know what you think. I hope I got the Angst down right. I've never written any stories in this genre before.**


End file.
